


I waited so long (for you to just slip in between my fingers)

by Liamfuckszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business men, Bwwm, Cheating Husbands, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Graphic Description, Heavy Drinking, Heavy Language, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Racism, Threesome - F/M/M, criminal lack of Louis, cute cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamfuckszayn/pseuds/Liamfuckszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is only 25 years old but he always imagined he'd be with someone by now. Guy or girl he's not picky, three kids running messily around playing tag as he cooks breakfast for his spouse. As they lay in their king sized, white sheeted bed with their husky puppy named Chief spreading mud across the white carpets. White snow blanketed across theor lawn. Basically the American dream is what he wants.But no, he will be stuck at his stupid box-closed office he owns along with his partners Liam Payne and Zayn Malik.<br/>He never imagined a girl who gives him the biggest wake up call he has ever come across. Actually he never in his wildest dreams would comprehend it would be a girl of color either, but life's got its special surprises. "If you search for love you'll never find it. If you wait patiently, even twenty fucking years Ashlee it will come, you came."</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Fanfic tends to wonder in different topics. Oh and Smut ( sex) like lots of it.Harry isn't a singer he's a business co-owner.Zayn's loosing his mind and the are both portrayed as Whores.Oh and homosexual relationships. I think that's it. Go Team Ziam!!</p><p> </p><p>-Liamfuckszayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Boyxgirl but of course Ziam too.

He's addicted to it sadly enough. All the girls lined up one by one at his front door waiting for their turn. In the interviews they tell him he is 'a manwhore' or 'a slut' even a 'womanizer' and he knows it is true. That's the sad part, he just spoon feeds the tabloids. 

He sits on the hotel bed with a Jack in his hand a cheep bottle of Heineken as the next girl walks in.She's pretty tall about 5'8, a very skinny frame besides her breast and ass that are completely exposed. She's got Afro-curly hair that goes to the mid of her back. Oh and she's black. Ok so maybe she's not black, like the night sky for example but she isn't exactly a mix either. She's got milk chocolate skin that glistens in the dim hotel light. 

She stands awkwardly in silence looking at anywhere but Harry. " Are you the last one tonight "Harry croaked his voice rusty from all the drinks ( and licking) he had done. "Yes,Yes Sir." She replied tensing as Harry got up and walked closer to her. " I'm going to take a shower would you like to join?" He asked placing his thumb on her cheek soothingly. "Yes sir." 

He looks into her warm brown eyes as they become moist. 'She's nervous' he thinks. He has hired enough girls to know the newbies and the old ones. But he isn't great of a person to show affection in times like this. That was one of Liam's talents.So he thinks based upon impulse and captures her lips in a kiss. It's an off guard kiss that ends with both clutching their noses. Harry feels a warm liquid trickle from his nose that gives a sharp sting in his nostrils. "I am so sorry," Harry apologizes as he chuckles at his clumsiness. 

"No it was my fault, " the girl replies even though they both know it clearly wasn't " let's get you cleaned up." She states as they walk into the oversized bathroom. 

Harry sits on the counter as the girl searches the drawers for sign of a First Aid Kit. Her ass in the air as she bends down. Harry couldn't help but bite his lip at the sight. Leggings are honestly going to be the death of him.

"I found it," she giggles after ten minutes of searching. Honest to god she has the giggle of a thousand angels and Harry can't help but smile in awe.

She opens the box to reveal cleansing wipes and wipes the dry blood from his face. When she is finished she looks up to see Harry staring at her intently. The stare as if in his unusually little mind is thinking of something to cure cancer or something of that importance. 

"You know you've got a pretty face?" He grins. " How so?" The girl asks cleaning up and putting the aid away. "It's your eyes probably. No, no maybe your cheeks they're all squirrel like. It's chubby but in a cute sense."

She looks at him dumbfound. Her, pretty? 'Who paid this guy.' She thinks." I never caught your name  
love." He states and then pauses for a second. He never gets names, like ever.He doesn't usually give two fucks who he fucked. It's usually You do me a favor and I pay you for it. But then again he needs to know who's name he's going to be moaning tonight. "Ash, like short for Ashlee," he nods in as he processes the information.

" Ashlee, it's simple but effective." He actually thought It'd be some ghetto street name but yeah Ashlee, Ashlee's a good name for a pretty girl. She smiles but its an awkward smile like it's forced and its doesn't flatter her face whatsoever ever. 

"What's wrong love?" He asks as he jumps off the counter and walks her back to the bed. " Do you really think I'm pretty or is that what you say to all the girls." It's not random nor blunt, it just wasn't expected, so he takes a step back. He reevaluates his options, which isn't much. He could tell her the truth and say ' well yeah have said that to a lot of girls but your the prettiest,' which would be the reasonable choice but come on this is Harry Fucking Styles. He doesn't have to repeat things twice most girls just faint with a simple wink. "Yes, I have told a lot of girls that," he replies sheepishly " but I'm never lying."

Harry turns over to look at the red lights on the alarm clock. Twelve days and two hours until Christmas.Great.Everyone's going out of town. Liam's got Sophia, which that couple isn't particularly Harry's favorite but if Liam has supposedly found the one then who is he to judge.Zayn's too depressed to even see daylight as he and Perrie have split up. Louis has distanced himself from Harry for so long it doesn't even hurt him anymore, nothing does. Or so he tells himself.Niall's got a new girl in his life. Even his own family is too busy to include him in anything. Gemma and Ashton ( from 5sos) are going steady and she thinks her baby brother will ruin everything. His mother is going to Costa Rica with Robyn in three days as a Christmas gift. So ultimately he's alone. 

" Mr. Styles, are you okay?" He hears a voice ask.He feels tears brutally sting the corners of his eyes. He's going to die alone.  
Sure he is only 25 years old but he always imagined he'd be with someone by now. Guy or girl he's not picky, three kids running messily around playing tag as he cooks breakfast for his spouse. As they lay in their king sized, white sheeted bed with their husky puppy named Chief spreading mud across the white carpets. Basically the American dream is what he wants.But no, he will be stuck at his stupid box-closed office he owns along with his partners Liam Payne and Zayn Malik.  
"I'm fine, Thank you." 

"Mr.Styles you're obviously not, you're tearing up,"she sighs sympathetically. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ashlee asked taking off her jacket and Uggs. This was her job, yes technically she's a Stripper, but in a sense she is also there to find your needs and satisfy them. And right now Harry needs a friend as cliche as it sounds. Ashlee's left in a plain grey sweater and simple leggings to match. She walks over to and stands in-between Harry's legs and cups his face in her petite hands. She uses her thumb to stroke his cheek as he cries silently. " I hope everything works out for you," she can't say , ' everything will be alright' because that's too much hope that Harry can't handle. "It never does," Harry replies looking up at her as she looks at her hands on his face. "You've got family , friends a stable income. I'd say you're going better than me." It never actually clicked in Harry's head that he had a far more privileged life than others. He takes his hands and holds on to her waist and he holds her as he walks. " Do have anymore ' clients' tonight?" He asked pleading she said no. "I've got one tomorrow around 9 a.m" Harry smiles its about 10:35 pm at the moment. "Do you think you could skip by any chance, maybe even quit,"Harry searches her eyes for any emotion." I mean one of my partners needs an assistant and you seem qualified for the job, you don't even have to have any recommendations. I trust you." 

She kisses him, its the same off guard kiss but no one gets injured this time. His lips taste of cheep beer and a sour liquid she'd rather not talk about ( semen) but his lips are incredibly soft and warm. Harry on the other hand can't find a single flaw in the kiss besides the fact they can't be closer is a downside. He slips his hand to the her warm of her skin, playing with the buckle of her bra.When he finally unhooks it he makes her jump down."God your beautiful," he whispers before kissing her again.She stops kissing while heavily panting and loosen his tie."God I want you, fuck." He feels so hot and bothered underneath his pants to the point he starts removing his own clothes. His outfit thrown messily in some random area along with Ashlee's too until they are in absolutely nothing. 

Ashlee pushes Harry on the bed before straddling him. Making sure her torso slowly rubs against Harry's throbbing dick, causing an annoyed grunt release from the back if his throat. She finally reaches his collar bone, sucking on the hot flesh as she combs her nimble fingers into his tussled hair. "God yes," Harry whispers as she grinds on his aching member creating a rhythmic friction. Clear pre-come dripping and rubbing on her stomach. "I-I want to fuck you s-so hard," Harry pants out. "What's stopping you?"

Harry reaches for a condom in the drawer beside him and puts the blue latex on. "I want you to bounce on my cock," he instructs as she lowers herself on. His upward thrusts are on point, beyond precise as he hits a bundle of nerves. The bed creeks with their beat. She goes down as Harry bucks his hips up. He watches as her body shakes up and down, mainly her breast but he's a man, he can't help it. Her hard nipples driving him crazy. "Ah-ah fuck Harry ha-harder," He pulls out and lays her on the bed, reaches for a different color condom, orange this time. She's laid in an awkward position where here legs are closed and she's on her side. 

"Harry?" She asks quietly.  
"Mhmm?"  
"Can you, you know um make it, rougher?" Ashlee asked embarrassed."It's okay if you don't, it was a bad question I'm sorry,"  
Harry stopped for a second, " Like with Dirty Talk?" He questions, his voice cracking.  
"Yes but rougher, hair pulling and you dominance?" He's blown away, she didn't seem to be that type of girl.  
"Yeah- yeah sure," he answers clearing his throat."I c-can do that."  
He tries his best not to show his agitation as enters in without warning. "Fuck your tight," he moans as her wet heat envelops around his thick member. There is a sloshing sound as he speeds up , skin pounding on skin as they creat a new rhythm. The bed repeatedly bands against the wall as Harry grabs her curls. "Do you like this? Being fucked till you can't walk for days?" She only replies with a cry for more.Harry pulled her head closer to kiss her, bitting her bottom lip .His tongue roaming into mouth. " Ah- Ah I'm so close Harry," He moved his head into the crook of her neck, moving completely out and slamming back in. "Come with me," he asked before bitting on her flesh as they both came.He pulled out slowly, discarding the condom in the bin beside. He could hear faint wheezes as he his face was directly above her area, his tongue cleaning up her juices.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind Harry new this was where trouble would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a filler chapter.

Chapter 2

There is an annoying buzzing sound that rings in Harry's left ear.It's two fucking o'clock in the morning in New York, an ungodly time for anyone to be deprived from their sleep. He checks the name flashing on the sleek black I-phone. Tiffany.

"Fuck ," he curses. It's her, the devil herself or himself judging from that unkept mustache above her thin lip.

"Hey sweety,"he whispers to the other line,"how's my favorite wife."  
He hears an annoyed huff release. He quickly rushes to the bathroom and locks the door but not before looking at a sleep driven girl laying on the right side of his bed.  
"I'm the only wife you've got you twat." 

God he hates this women. Actually they aren't even married yet.He's got a month until he's committed his life to Satan and he would like to not think about those horrific days yet to come.

"My bank account only has ten thousand dollars in it!" She screeches. "What the fuck do I do with that amount of money, thats like one pair of Prada's, like last years addition, if I'm Lu-cky."

She's got that classic bleach blonde Cali voice.The one that drags on syllables that are clearly not vidal under any circumstance but she's hot and his mom was afraid for her life  
( Tiffany's got money for an assassin) if she didn't approve. 

"I will put another thirty thousand in your bank account later today," he compromises. 

"Thirty are you kidding? What does that buy Harry? I should've dated Liam if I knew what a shit you were."  
Harry thanks the heavens as the call drops. 

There is an indescribable anger within him. Like he's gotta destroy something so he takes the phone and he chucks it at the door. Glass shattered as it hit the tile flooring. He picks it up and repeats his actions again. Another crack dead center of the phone, looks like a lightening bolt if you asked Harry. As Harry does this it's like the weight of the worlds been lifted off his shoulders, like sex in away. All the tension locked inside is released when he cums heaps and he feels so much better. The roughness is all he's led in and nothing can be bottled in too long his mother always said.

*~*~*

After the phone is broken into several microscopic pieces he hears a bang and a faint cry of his name. He's in too deep though, he's got too much energy to stop now. He needs his Vodka now, it's his safe heaven for him, keeps him stabilized. 

"God Harry open please." It's Ashlee. He runs his hand threw his hair and down his face. "Harry talk to me." She pleads and if Harry weren't smarter he'd believe her but who really cares about him he thinks.

"Harry please come out of there, you've got to come out eventually,"She's right ( which he hates) but he doesn't have to listen to her. He unlocks the door and drags the door opened. 

He looks to see her standing in front of the door in nothing but his white undershirt. She's gotta sympathetic smile, it's a reassuring one too. It's the 'you can get through this if you believe you can' bullshit written all over her but he won't say anything because atleast the look seems real even if its at the slightest. 

In all of Harry's life no one has ever attempted to hug him. It's very sad actually, even with his own family doesn't go out of their way to give a simple hug. So it's creepy in a sense when Ashlee opens her arm, her  
pointer finger calling him over. He hesitates abit before trudging over.

He bends slightly because of the height difference ( her 5'8ish him 6'3) and lays his head in the crook of her neck. She's got this natural smell of vanilla ironically. He can't help but want to be the only one to smell it.And even if hugs are foreign to him he believes she may give the best. 

They end up back on the bed with Harry spooning Ashlee. Both facing the wide window as the sun peaks from the sky scrapers. This is the life Harry wants, laying in bed with a person he doesn't despise. He also likes how she never pushed Harry to explain his childish episode a few minutes ago even though he could tell she wanted to know.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ashlee asked yawning, eyes fluttering shut.  
"Yeah, the most beautiful yet." But he wasn't talking about the sunrise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, a three year wait but posted nonetheless .  
> 

There have been five times Harry has experienced true and utter happiness . Five times, where he has released his frustrations and made himself vulnerable to another person.

The first was when he meet Louis. He was so high on life and Harry longed to feel the euphoria that surrounded Louis. Little did he know, when he gave his affection, his attention and his heart , it was handed back empty and aching. 

The second time was when he discovered the work that was inside a club. The love that had to be given to a stranger, the fun and excitement, it was better than Louis. Yet not too long after the fun came, it was swept away. The joy turning monotonous activities. 

The third and four happened simotanouisly. He was at a local coffee shop where a beautiful blonde worked the cash register. She had soft feature and an American accent. " Hello, I'm Tiffany and Welcome, what would you like to order." She smiled. In that moment Harry believed he was in heaven.  
" Actually, I'd like to ask if you've seen two guys walk in here,love. Zayn and Liam, I believe. Also, your number would suffice." Harry had winked. That day he had made two new friends and found what he then thought was the love of his life.

The fifth time Harry was in true ecstacy was when Ashlee, his now mistress was in the bathroom taking a shower. He sat there,!it had been two months since they first met and now, they are the best of friends. The two were complete opposites, Harry was a charming young male with money and a now wife. Ashlee was a quiet girl who aspired to be someone this world.

*~*~*

It's no surprise that Harry couldn't go a whole morning something bad happening but this is beyond anything he's experienced. 

Tiffany is at his work literally throwing a tantrum like a fuckin five year old. She's smashing projectors, insulting clients and demanding Harry come see her at once. 

Currently, Harry's talking Liam, putting one leg in his jeans and then the other, the phone between his ear and shoulder. As he is reassuring Liam that he is on his way, the bathroom door opens and the vanilla body wash scent fills the air. Harry looks up as he finally pulls up his pants.He almost chokes and regretts looking. She's not wearing anything, at all. Ashlee is leaning against the wall, hands idly playing with her breast, and a low, deep groan from Harry interrupts the silence. "Ok, ok. I'll hang up now." Liam says, ending the call. She's not looking at him still, and she takes her right arm and covers both her breast with her right arm before moving her left down, index finger inbetwren her legs. " F-fuck, babe." Harry whispers and he's getting hard just watching her. At that, she removes her finger and puts it in her mouth, moaning at the taste. " I better get ready for work, but I'm so horny." She says quietly, barely audible. She moves, walking in his direction, and he that they have a solid 20 minutes to get off before they both leave but she moves to the side and walks towards the dresser where she's put a couple of her clothes. And fucking hell, she bends down. No underwear, and the view is all he's ever wanted. He's unzipping his pants, and fuck Tiffany and Liam and clients because he's going to do this. He's going to fuck her so well. When he finally has his pants off, she's hot her underwear on. And lord help him, her ass is perfect and so is the underwear but he rips it off because he can't stop himself, she's doing this to him on purpose. He strokes his cock, precum oozing out of it.

" Harry, Zayn needs me to come in and clean up the mess, your wife made." Is all she says but she doesn't move, her back pressed against Harry's chest, her ass against his groin.

Harry takes the time to breath her scent in, her hair smells like strawberries, still wet and curls forming. He does this all the time. Taking her in, observing her because when she leaves, like everyone else in his life, he doesn't want to forget some moments. 

He rubs his nose on her shoulder m, occasionally leaving wet kisses along the blade or biting her neck, to mark her up because in this moment she is his, and no one else exists. 

"Harry, we've-" she starts to say but he starts to rub his dick on the cleft of her ass. Looking at the contrast of their skin. 

" You gonna take me?" His mind is so fuzzy and he doesn't even know what he's saying but he's so hard and something, anything needs to happen. " You gonna fuck yourself on my cock, baby? You were thinking about it in the shower weren't you?"

She nods, a whimper coming out softly as he grabs her neck, lightly applying pressure to it, his other hand feeling inside her.

" You're so wet, so tight for me, Ash." She's moaning, asking for more, rubbing her ass on his cock. He wants her to break even more, for her to take control and do whatever it is she wants to his body.

Now, more than ever is the perfect time for him to see if the twentieth floor is really as high up as his realtor expressed. Now is the time to see if the door man downstairs can hear or even see them from his balcony. 

" Walk towards the balcony, Ash. Gonna fuck you infornt of New York City." He whispers in her ear, his finger still making its way in and out of her, soaked with precum. She does as she's told, the two of them walking together, as one.

When she opens the sliding doors to the balcony, the cold February air greets them. 

" Harry, it's so cold." She complains, he's still fingering her, opening her up for him.

" I'll keep you warm, l-love." His voice cracks because she's moving back, fucking herself on his fingers. He's done it, he's shattered her. She's getting annoyed and now she's taking control.

He adds another finger, the heat of her warming him up. Two fingers seems to be too much because the grith of her is stopping her from moving as fast as she was before. She's moving slowly, whimpering and chanting utter nonsense.

When Harry's had enough he removes his fingers and he turns her head to the side, mouth open.He complies, putting his fingers in her mouth. He looks at his wrist watch, they've got twelve minutes and it's a fifteen minutes drive on the shortcut to work. 

" We've gotta speed this up love or else we'll get caught." He says but her tounge is moving, swirling around his fingers expertly and he doesn't want her to stop. 

She hums a reply in his fingers, too engrossed in tasting herself. He takes his fingers out to both their dismay and finally gives attention to his aching cock. He gives a few strokes before entering her; nothing could ever prepare him for how wonderful she feels. It's barely the tip and he knows the could do this forever. " You're so big, f-fuck." She moans as she inches him in. And he slaps her ass at that, watch it shake. He wants to leave marks all over her. Show everyone that she belongs to someone and they can't have her. When he is finally balls deep he holds her breast, cupping them, squeezing it. "Fuck your so tight. You love this don't you? Everyone can see you being a little slut." He groans as he looks down at his cock comming in and out of her. He takes deep and slow thrust. She's so loud but she's taking him like a champ, all eight of him. She feels everything, the way he twitches in her, the fat, pink tip hitting something in her she never knew existed. " Fuck daddy, oh, yes. Just like that,"a That's a new one, she's never called him that and Harry realizes why. She's literally cumming, white stuff all over his dick. And it's rare but not uncommon for females to orgasm like this, or so it said in a Cosmopolitan Issue once. It's so hot because she getting impatient and she's removing him from herself. " Harry, lay down." She demands, turning around. " What, I'm not laying on concerte," he starts but she's giving him a stern look so he listens and lays down, stroking himself as he watches eagerly for what she's about to do. Her body looks so good from this angle. Her tits big but not too big, stomach flat, legs toned and smooth but he looks at her face the most, wild curly hair and perfectly white teeth. She's turning around,crouching down and he realizes what she's doing," you're going to reverse cowgirl me?" It's comes out a lot more shocked than he wanted but gosh damn this is too much.?Hes going to fucking die because he's always wanted this: it's a weird dream of his to be fucked outside with a girl bouncing on his cock. And that's exactly what he's doing, when she rises he sees himself going in her, the heat driving him crazy. He cups both her ass cheeks, pushing it up as she goes up. " God you're perfect. Fucking love this, baby." He starts saying watching her cunt collect cum. " Fuck baby, say something, anything, daddy's gonna cum." She leans forward, holding his thighs, exposing herself even more to him. " Look at that. My baby is so fucking good. Little cunt so fucking tight," Harry says and she moans so loud, the neighbors are sure to hear. " Daddy, oh fuck, oh fuck," she says through gritted teeth trying to keep quiet. " Open your mouth, baby, tell daddy-aha- what you want. Shit, baby your cumming. So much cum," and everything about this is so filthy and he loved it. It's just fun and games with Ashlee and he wouldn't have it any other way. " I want you to cum, daddy. I want you to be happy," she says and she's shaking her orgasm almost there. " Turn around, and look at me." and she does. They are chest to chest, and her head in the crook of his neck, biting him like he likes it. " I'm almost- aha, fucking hell-" he says," sit up, sit up and let me see those tits." And she complies. Bouncing up and down, tits moving as well. She smiles down at him, hand going to move her hair out of her face. And he comes inside her with her following after him. It's sticky and dripping down her leg, and it is a sight he never wants to unsee. *~*~* When they arrive Ashlee makes it just before Niall Horan is about to leave. He is an intern along with a few other Uni students. He sometimes works as Zayn's receptionist just to make extra cash. " Bye Niall, have a good one." She says and he smiles and waves as the elevator closes. The place is a mess, papers and glass are everywhere and she can hear Harry and Tiffany fighting. " You're fucking another guy on the side aren't you," and to his surprise it's Harry saying it. Hypocritical, she thinks but that's their problem not hers. " I'm divorcing you, Harry. This isn't working and you know it." " I've spent 50 grand on a wedding just to get divorced two months later." He's screaming at her now, calling her despicable names just to humiliate her. And Ashlee feels bad so she interrupts," Mr. Styles, if I may, I think you and your wife should seek counseling." And Harry stares at her on disbelief. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me here Ive never done an actual Works and finished but if I finish this I will complete every other one I own.


End file.
